Building structures such as fabric canopies are generally used as sunshades in playgrounds, parks and the like. To install and maintain fabric canopies, it is desirable that a tensioning apparatus be a part of the structure, and further, that the tensioning apparatus be easy to install and adjust, requiring no special tools or dismantling of the structure during adjustment. In the past, a come-along, i.e. a hand operated lever winch, has been used to tension the fabric. However, a come-along, in addition to being somewhat hard to use, is also obtrusive and unsightly.
It is therefore a benefit of the subject invention to have an adjustable and easily installed fabric canopy.
It is further benefit of the subject invention to have a tensioning apparatus for use with a fabric canopy.
A still further benefit of the subject invention is a tensioning apparatus that can be adjusted without special tools.